Infinity and Beyond
by Kane
Summary: Basically why humans don't have the powers of god.


Dan Porter and every one else is mine. (actually it's me but…) If you want to use them ask me. The infinity gems belong to marvel comics.

I sit on my Regal throne looking down at the blue green orb that is the Earth. There are billions of people on that planet, and everyone of them is my inferior. My name is Dan Porter and I'm a God. Ok I'm stretching it a little I'm not as powerful as God but I'm closer than anyone should be. Ever since I found those six gems my life has been a living Heaven, and Hell. I am omnipotent. No it's not as fun as it sounds. I can do what ever I want but what's the point? I always know how it's going to turn out But I have found several ways to amuse my self. I usually do what I am doing now, sit here. Looking on, and remember.

Was it a million years ago or just one. I can't remember time just seems to flow together these days anyway. I was sitting at home brooding about my life. I had been dumped two months before and had been pretty miserable ever since. There was a knock on the door, but when I opened it no one was there. I looked down and saw a package a box around 6in by 6in. and about 3 inches deep. I tore open the paper and opened the box inside there was a strange blue stone. I picked it up and suddenly I was hit with a million voices at once. I instantly knew there were five more stones. I knew where to get them and how powerful they would make me. The first three were easy the people hadn't even gotten the packages away form their doors yet. So soon I had collected the power, soul, and time gem. The other two had already been opened. Fortunately I used the time gem to go back and get them before they were opened.

These gems gave me power beyond belief. Each had a different power One had control over time I could go forward and backward in time as I choose. One let me be anywhere or nowhere in this or any universe. It even allowed me to Be in multiple places at once. Another let me manipulate and alter the souls of all living beings (I rarely use this as in souls are gods domain.) Another still gave me power over the minds of everything, even allowing me to access all minds in existence simultaneously. One let me control reality itself and the final gem gave me power beyond belief. I was omnipotent.( incase your wondering that means all knowing.) Immortal, and invincible. I power second only to God.

As soon as I had all the gems together the formed a golden glove. A stone was positioned at each knuckle and one in the middle of the hand. I put the glove on and felt the power flow through me. I knew then I was supreme. I admit when I first got the gauntlet I abused it's power. I ended world hunger and united the world as one country (with me as it's ruler of course.). The world was happy and I was bored beyond belief. Of course there were people who didn't accept my rule and tried to dethrone me. What's the point though when you know their attack plan before they do. So I simply sent the world back the way it was before I came along.

Then I tried to use my powers for amusement. Anything me or my friends wanted we had. Mansions, cars, what ever we had it. This soon grew old. So I decided to abandon the Earth all together. That's why I built paradise. 

Paradise is basically a land mass orbiting the Earth. It is invisible to all radar and telescopes. It is roughly the size of a North America and totally invisible except those who I allow to see it. Most rooms are empty until I walk in then what ever I command is instantly there. There is one room however that never changes. Library. 

Bookshelves line the walls holding every Marvel comic, novel, movie, trading card set or, cartoon that was or will be ever created. In a large box is every action figure. In the middle of the room is a large comfortable chair, and in front of it is my "t.v." on this I can get regular programming (every channel of course) and all events past and present going on through out the universe. Even a few specially designed channels that I personally made. Channels that show the punishments of my enemies.

Remember the ex-girlfriend I told you about? Well she's on one. See the poor girl was claustrophobic. Now she's stuck in a room the size of a refrigerator for all eternity. Her sister the one who always took advantage of my kindness is stuck in a time loop. Her baby is taken from her over and over. Each time she commits suicide and wakes up right where she began. As for Larry the supposed uncle. Well when ever I'm bored or annoyed I simply come up with a way to creatively kill him. While he's not being killed he has to watch exact replicas of his children being killed over and over. Just when he thinks insanity will take him in it's merciful embrace I heal him. That's how I wold spend my time. Watching and reading and doing what ever. I was fine for several centuries but alas I soon grew bored yet again.

This time I realized living alone isn't that appealing so I went back to the year 2001 and picked up a few friends. Eric Pearson, John Ross, Danny Brown, Josh Howard, Adam Keiffer, Donnie Chambers, Sean Miller and all their girlfriends (those with out girl friends were just sol.). Next to come up were my Immediate family. Parents grandparents and siblings. (yes my step family were invited.) Each had their own sections decorated to their taste. I also turned off my omnipotence so I wouldn't know what was going on and could actually have fun. (believe me I still use it when I want or need to.) however: I kept all my other powers activated.

I made a special addition for them as well. A hallway, in this hallway there were millions of doors. Each leading to a different universe where they could take on any role they chose. We all enjoyed going into the Star Wars universe. We all took on the roles of powerful Jedi except for Sean who for some reason became Princes Leia. I personally enjoy the Marvel universe. I take on many roles there. There are of course many others to choose from, way to many to mention.

That leads us back to the present. I am slightly happier now but I still bore easily. I have managed not to change any of my friends or family in any way. Well except for Sean. We take great pleasure in turning him into stupid things and sending him to Earth for a while (such as a stick, a snail, a prisoner in a gay cell block, or even a woman.) he doesn't care for this but every one else enjoys it. We also enjoy watching movies. We watched Star Wars episode 2 and 3 several times ( I swear if Brown repeats that stupid Jar Jar Binks line again I'll turn him into a Gungan!) We have also seen the two new X-men movies and the Spider-man Trilogy. We also make it a point to watch WWF programming when ever it is on.

My life has been a lot less boring since I brought my family and friends aboard. We spend a ton of time together. They enjoy the prospect of enjoying this for all time, I allow them to go back and visit family when ever they please. I still enjoy my privacy though, I keep my library and the doors to few choice universes locked. 

The Earth for the most part doesn't mean any more to us than a t.v. show. Some of it makes us laugh some makes us cry, but it doesn't really affect us. We could care less. I have made it a point not to interfere too much. I did once stop a meteor from destroying it once then there was that nuclear war I stopped, but I digress. Basically the Earth is no longer our home and it will never be again.


End file.
